


Appeal

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hunters & Hunting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak shows Kit what the appeal is in hunting.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Shaak Ti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Appeal

_"What is the appeal?"_

Kit wondered if he really should have asked his creche-mate that question, as he now watched with trepidation as she stalked a fearsome predator. Granted, it had been killing the local herd, and had menaced a group of younglings but —

— Force but she was magnificent. He watched her as she made the slightest adjustment to her course, and then she was in a full run, not even calling the Force to help her, and she tackled the beast from its flank, knocking it over.

He was too far to see the details, but she stood at last, and it did not. 

"I still don't see the appeal," he said as he loped out to meet her on her way back, carrion scavengers beginning to move in on the fallen beast, for the wildlife on this planet was fierce and feared little but other hunters.

Shaak looked at him with a smile that radiated her satisfaction with the hunt, one that made her… well, predatory to his senses.

"It may be very un-Jedi of me, but I find it exhilarating, a way to feel fully alive. Though I do not use the Force… I am so much a part of it in that moment, protecting the people and their livelihood, while helping a beast that is suffering find peace."

Kit considered then half-nodded, falling in step with her to go back to the campsite. 

After Shaak had cleaned her hands and face, she settled to eat a small meal… and Kit all but watched as the energy seeped out of her, leading to a very sleepy Togruta on that bedroll. He half-smiled, and his amusement caught her attention.

"What is it?"

"You were so fascinating in your hunt, and so vigorous in your triumph, yet now you are merely as adorable as when we were both young in the creche."

"I seem to remember you were the one the masters oohed and ahhed at," she said. "As to adorable, fascinating, and vigorous… let me catch a nap and I'll show you vigorous more intently." Her eyes gleamed wickedly at him, and Kit felt a shiver. 

Shaak had always been a fun partner to explore physical intimacy with, and somehow he thought outdoor sex with her might just be the best thing in weeks for his life!


End file.
